


Battery

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2019 : Bonus Round 4 [5]
Category: Major (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Friendship, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Season/Series 02, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:"I learned that no matter how much you want something, how many times you scream for it, sometimes it’s out of your reach."—Natsume Takashi, Natsume Yuujincho, S4 E13"





	Battery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aargle_Baargle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aargle_Baargle/gifts).

> From what I remember they kinda knew he would bounce if they won but let's just pretend they didn't know lol Also sorry I know that I must be the only one here with some knowledge about Major so this is mostly self indulgent. Hope it's still somewhat understandable.

Going back to their room and seeing Goro packing had been the slap back to reality he hadn’t thought he would get. Toshiya looked at him, frowning in confusion when the sound of the door opening made his roommate glance at him.  
  
“Oh, you’re here Toshi. Good because I can’t seem to remember where I’ve put my white T-shirt. Have you seen it ?”  
  
“What are you doing, Goro ?”  
  
“Packing, duh.”  
  
“But why ? It’s over, we’ve won, we’ll be starters for the next season.”  
  
“Oh, that? Yeah that was awesome. I knew we could do it ! You and me as a battery ? We’re invincible dude.”  
  
Toshiya felt like screaming.  
  
_Then why ?!_  
  
He didn’t know whether he had actually spoken out loud or if during all of their hard training they had somehow developed some mental connection, but Goro stopped and sighed.  
  
“It’s just that. There’s no challenge. I mean we beat the best high school team’s starters which basically means that we’re them now. I know it’s hard to stay at the top or whatever but there’s nothing more thrilling than winning against big teams, all of the hours and sweat you pour into building a team, you know ?”  
  
“So, you’re just gonna leave like that ? You barge in, arrange this game, hype us for the win and you pack after a job well done ?”  
  
If there hadn’t been a lump stuck in his throat he would have laughed. They had spent every second together for weeks, sharing the same room, practicing together, studying together, even taking their baths. In the end, whether they were five or fifteen, no matter how much he poured into this relationship, Goro would always be chasing something new and shiny, leaving him behind.   
  
_Did you even care about us ? About me ?_  
  
“Toshi, don’t tell me you didn’t notice. The recruiter is shady as fuck. He really gives me the creeps.”  
  
“So, it’s his fault if you’re leaving now ? Does the team even know ?”  
  
Goro walked closer, with the seriousness he could only seem to master during a game. Putting his hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Toshiya. Don’t tell any of my teammates I’ve said that but you are the best catcher I could ever ask for. I don’t know if it’s because we’ve played catch together since we were kids or what but it true. Now, I want to play against you, just like when you were with the Yokohama Littles and I was with the Dolphins. I can’t stay here, and I know that you must be angry but trust me, most of the appeal of changing schools is so we can meet on our way to Koshien.”  
  
For all he claimed he knew Goro, Toshiya’s eyes widened as the pitcher took him in his arms.  
  
“You’re gonna make an awesome team captain and I can’t wait to go against you as another fellow captain. May the best team win, partner.”  
  
Toshiya stood still for a few seconds before returning the embrace.  
  
If he couldn’t be Goro’s catcher then fine. He would settle for his best rival then.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
